meritferretlupisvulpesfandomcom-20200216-history
'Wiki is garbage'
Cakeincubone: So Lupis said this wiki 'was garbage' on stream, and i've decided to retire. This really just broke my heart and i've just lost all faith in running this anymore... I'm deciding on throwing away all my lupis designs as well... EDIT: Lupis has apologized for what happened, but I'm still retiring for a bit. Vadvivon will take over until then. Signed-with-a-star and Stars-made-of-metal: I am also leaving. I put SO much work into this "garbage". HOURS of editing, tagging, fixing links, adding pictures. THIS was my goddam happy place!! My biggest idol has now said that all the guess work, fulling in the gaps, peiceing lost info togther we have done has lead to false garbage. OH WELL MAYBE YOU COULD HAVE HELPED OR DROPPED A HIDE OR I DON'T KNOW FIX IT YOURSELF! BYE edit: I can't stop coming back. I am here to stay but I am not her fan anymore. ShellaxySpaniel / ElectroSpanz: I have no idea what Lupis has done to these dudes. but, for some reason she just couldn't understand on what better days are. All i care about is to get her into better memories and i don't recall calling this Wiki "garbage." Is just the wiki has been built this far only to get a bad comment by just the owner of all characters. But i must stick up, even if Lupis finds it unfittening and uncomfortable. I knew i shouldn't be revealing this on this day... I'm sorry everyone... Is just that i couldn't snoop enough information... EDIT: It makes sense, CocoChipoo! :O Vulcanlight well from seeing this picture i can say that i should probably leave ! Since everyone else is with lupis calling it 'Garbage' just makes me sad. Well, see ya, for now i guess EDIT: Boi i can't just leave this place! <3 I'm back boi CocoChipoo Obviously I'm not saying this to cause any problems, because I'd be really upset too if I thought she was trashing all of the hard work we've been doing on this wiki for the past month. But I think what she meant in her message was that she disliked the old wiki, not the one we're making now. To be fair, it does contain a lot of information that is outdated at this point, and many people haven't followed us to the new wiki and continue to edit the old one, which leads to further misinfo. The one we're making now is an improvement in so many ways that I'm not even surprised that she doesn't like the old one. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong because I don't know the entire situation, but I'm just trying to have faith that it was just a misunderstanding. Obviously it's still pretty shitty of her to call all our old work garbage anyway, but still. EDIT: Another thing I forgot to mention was that the link she was sent was specifically for the old Lupisvulpes Wiki, and not for our updated MeritFerret Wiki, so I think she was only referring to that one in particular. -------------------------- Poodlenoodle 'Im sorry for not adding a content, i dont know how. but im just saying that i am too retiring the wiki. it just tears me to parts hearing my biggest insperation call this wikia 'garbage.' we put so much hard work into it, and i cant. i, debonairfellow/eatmyadopts/poodlenoodle signing out for the last time on this wikia. Category:Info,